Aqua's Story
by DarkMistressAlice
Summary: just a story i wrote that sprung up from an RP i did once
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: i do have this posted over on my dA account. i do not own transformers, im only borrowing them for the story ^_^

Characters in this chapter that belong to me: Kyra Howlett, AquaRaven, OverRide, Jacob Howlett

Chapter One

"I came to earth to help Optimus Prime and the other Autobots out in the war against the Decepticons. I have been here for a few months now, and I've made a lot of friends but the one that I love being with the most is Hound." Aquaraven said proudly. "Can you describe him to me Aqua?" asked a tiny organic girl. "How do I describe Hound? He loves nature just as much as me, he's funny, sweet, charming, whether he knows it or not, he's got amazing blue optics, a warm smile that makes my spark skip a beat. I love everything about him, even his green paint is so flawless, despite all the fights he's been in and he's handsome, he's, he's,…perfect." Aqua said to one of her best friends Kyra, the organic she was to guard along with her other friend Override.

"Sounds like you really like him Aqua, a lot too." Kyra said playfully. "well…yes I do but I'm to afraid to tell him that I like him, he already knows that I like his company, I made that embarrassingly clear and I know that he likes mine as well." she sighed. "I can't just tell him that I like him and would like to be his, well, femme. Things like that take time and we've only been friends for a few months now. If it wasn't for me nearly running him off the road due to being late for Override's training, we would have never met!" she cried out, just a bit embarrassed as they hiked to a river.

"But still! I've seen how you two look at each other. I see the sparks, no pun intended, between you guys, there is something definitely there. Yes things do take time; it took three years for Jacob to ask me to marry him and for me to get pregnant. I was married 5 months after I got pregnant which makes us married for 2 weeks now." she said softly as she sat on her friends shoulder and looked up at her. "Kyra, you got lucky when it comes to love and happiness. I'm not meant to be happy or in love. Im a soldier, I fight the bad guys, there's no time for love!" Aquaraven sighed heavily and sat down next to the river. She carefully moved Ky off of her shoulder to place her on the ground before leaning back.

Aqua always enjoyed nature; even before she met Hound she liked it. She loved the sound of the waterfalls, babbling brooks, the crickets in the night. She loved to lay in an open field and look up at the stars in sky, make out shapes in the fluffy clouds during the day. All in all she was obsessed with nature, plain and simple. "I'm going to go for a walk I'm not feeling good so I won't go far, I promise." Ky said. "Alright be careful" "I will!" with that Ky walked off for a bit. It wasn't till she was about a mile away from Aqua when she ran into a certain green mech.

"Why hello, little organic girl, are you lost?" he asked "N-no I'm not" she said as she backed away unsure if he was a Decepticon or Autobot. "Easy, easy I know Override and Aquaraven. They are my teammates, I'm an Autobot, see?" he pointed to the red logo on his chest proudly. "You must be Mrs. Kyra Howlett, I'm Hound"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: i dont own transformers im only borrowing them for the story

characters in this chapter that belong to me: Aquaraven and Kyra Howlett belong to me

Chapter two

"Y-you know my guardians?" she squeaked "Yes I'm Kyra Howlett, and wait you're Hound?" she asked/said excitedly "OMG OMG!" she rushed over and hugged his stabilizing servo the best she could "I heard a lot about you from Aqua and 'Ride!" she gushed and looked up at him "Whoa there lil one! Well I must be more popular than I thought hehehe. What have you heard about me? I've heard a lot about you, you're truly special" a slight blush appeared and she giggled "well I heard that you love nature just as much as Aqua does. And that you're one of the sweetest mechs there is among the Autobots." Ky eagerly said. "Yea that I do and I don't think I'm that sweet. Tell me how is Aqua doing these days, it's been awhile since I seen her."

"she's, she's…..why don't you go see for yourself." Kyra said slyly "she a mile back that way, by the river." she pointed the way she came. "she is alone and I know she is thinking about a certain green mech." she giggled as she watched him go in aqua's direction and she took note of the slight blush on his faceplate. Hound walked to where Aqua was and hid behind a few bushes. "pay back time" he said to him self as he seen her stand up n stretch. He was waiting only a few seconds before he pounced on her.

Yeah aqua never saw it coming. She hit the ground hard and flailed some. "MMMMMFPH." her processor spun for a few seconds. Hound got up and helped her up before holding her gently in his arms. "h-hound what are you doing here?" "just out on a hike and saw you, so I thought I would pay u back for when you pounced on me." a dark blush appeared on her face "that and your organic friend told me you were here" he said with a soft chuckle which only made the blush get worse.

Aqua looked up at him, and got lost in his optics, and he got lost in hers as well. A few minutes past as they continued looking at each other, she still in his arms. Hound leaned down and gently took her face into one of his servos, pulling her closer to him. She let a small smile appeared as she moved up closer. They were just inches from each others face when hound leaned in, pressing his lips to hers gently. She blinked at first but relaxed, kissing him back just as gently. Their kiss continued for a few more minutes before hound pulled away, mumbling.

There was a deep blush on both of their faces, Aqua acted shy and Hound did the same. He placed a servo on his neck and rubbed it gently as he started to turn away. Aqua looked at him, a small smile on her face and she giggled quietly to herself, she couldn't believed they kissed and neither could he. She was surprised and shocked at the same time. She admitted to herself that she wasn't expecting that, but yet she wondered why they stopped; it couldn't have been that bad, could it? She liked it, a lot….she thought for a minute and realized that they let their emotions get the better of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: i do have this posted over on my dA account. i do not own transformers, im only borrowing them for the story ^_^

Characters in this chapter that belong to me: Aquaraven, Kyra Howlett, Nathaniel and Jester, while Rachel belongs to my friend who was nice enough to lemme borrow her for this story

Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" he said as he turned away completely, embarrassed that he let his emotions get to him like that. "please don't apologize, I-I liked it. I've been wanting to kiss you for the longest time, ever since I met you" she sheepishly admitted as she blushed deeply. "y-you have?" he asked, shocked to hear this, he turned back to face her. "yes, but I have always been too shy to do anything around you. I always did like you Hound. You have been so sweet and kind to me, and I act like a shy school femme around you. To tell the truth, you're the first one I've ever liked and I'm scared." she said and hung her head, unable to look at him.

"oh Aquaraven" he went to her and placed a servo under her chin, lifting her head up to look at her "I've liked you as well, I'm just as shy. Been too stubborn n shy to say anything to you about how I felt." he admitted as well. "I've enjoyed all the time we have ever spend together, all the hikes and one on one training, everything." he held her once again, and let out a small sigh as they both relaxed. A few minutes later Ky appeared in front of them, just smiling as she stood there with her brother Jester n her friend Rachel. The three stood there, smiling. They all thought the same thing 'it's about damn time'. Ky had ran into them on her hike and offered them to come back with her. They agreed and had followed her, only to stumble upon this scene.

Hound and Aqua both realized that they were being watched and quickly pulled away blushing deeply. "well it's about damn time you two realized your feelings for each other" said Kyra with a smirk. "Yeah, I guess so" hound said quietly n held aqua's servo smiling. Deciding that he would stay, hound took aqua n everyone on a hike for the rest of the day, just as an excuse to be with aqua. Not once did he let go of Aqua's servo during the hike.

A year later

…

Ky had her baby and was spending some much needed time with the Autobots, since she was with Her family back on the reservation as well as her friend Rachel most of the time. She and Rachel had become close friends during Kyra's stay at the Autobot base and had helped her with her four kids that she had with Starscream. Ky's son Nathaniel was now a year old and quite the handsome lil guy. Even Optimus complemented on how strong he was when the baby gripped one of his digits tightly to play with it and tried to recruit him as an Autobot but Ky said he was too young for that just yet. However Prime, being the sneaky bot he can be, instead announced that Ky was an honorary Autobot, giving the reason that she had done more than any organic has ever done for them and well, she was one of the greatest friends to have. Prime did this shortly before he left with his wife-unit on a vacation he needed greatly, he figured that they could handle two months with out them, sides Prowl was there to keep them in line when needed.

Hound and Aqua had been dating for a while now, as the organics would say, ever since that day in the woods. It had been a year since they admitted that they liked each other and things couldn't be better. Everyone was happy! One day, before the sun came up, Hound decided that he was gonna take a quick hike to clear his processor and slipped off the berth, leaving Aquaraven still in recharge. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently which got a smile from her as she slept. Heading off alone he did some much needed thinking about a few things. He wanted to be with Aqua for the rest of their life cycles, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same. He took this time away from her and used it wisely.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: i dont own transformers, im only borrowing them for this story

characters that belong to me in this chapter: Aquaraven, Override, Wildspark, Venomous Nitro belong to me. while Rachel, Cobalt, and Comet belong to my dear friend who was nice enough to lemme borrow them. Rhyth and Breakdown belong to my other friend who also lemme borrow them for this story

Chapter four

Hound returned a few hours later and noticed that Aqua wasn't in his room anymore which meant she was with her friends Rhyth and Override in the mess hall or she was out in the training area with Wildspark. He figured that he would check with the other femmes in the mess hall first, and let out a relieved sigh when he saw her with them. He snuck up behind her, slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck struts gently. The other femmes took that as their cue to leave, giving them some alone time.

"Do you think that he will finally ask her Rhyth?" asked override "Maybe, 'Ride maybe. If he does he took his sweet old time with it, that's for sure" she replied as she bebopped some to the music that flowed on her and 'rides private lines. "yea that he did that he did" the two continued to bebop as they walked away. "hello, my lil Raven" hound said as he kissed her neck struts again "hmmm hello my lil hound dog, I missed you this morning" "I went for a hike to clear my processor, there was something I needed to think about." he said and asked her if she would like to go for a quick hike with him. "sure"

Hound took her to the lake, their favorite spot. He had waited till she was done looking around before he took her servos in his and looked into her amazing blue optics. "Aqua, my sweet lil raven, there's something I wanna ask you." "oh what's that my lil hound dog?" he took a deep breath and let it out "Aquaraven, will…..will you be my sparkmate?" Aquaraven looked at him and let a tear fall with a smile "Oh Hound, of course I will!" she hugged him close and kissed him deeply. He returned her kiss and smiled at her when he pulled back. His spark skipped a few beats as he looked at her, he had never been this happy before and it was all thanks to his lil Raven.

They spent the rest of the day together just hiking and having fun in the woods. They talked about everything they could think of and had a small…adventure as well. They returned back to base covered in mud and twigs, however everyone knew what they had done but no one said anything about it, it wasn't their place. Once Aqua had gotten clean from their little adventure in the woods she sought out Rhyth n Override to tell them the news. "OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS AQUA?" they asked at the same time. "yes I am, he asked and I said yes. I couldn't be happier!" "so did you guys, ya know, bond yet?" ask 'Ride who was thinking about her own sparkmate Venomous Nitro, when they bonded and had Wildspark, their sparkling, however when they had her, 'Ride already had the protoform build so she wasn't a tiny thing, she was the size of bumblebee.

"No we haven't bonded yet, I'm kinda nervous about that, but we do fuc…err knit a lot" she said as one of rachels sparklings, Cobalt, walked in. "it's ok Auntie Aqua, I know all about knitting! Daddy told me everything, and then mommy yelled at him for it!" he said laughing "I'll never get used to you knowing about that, now why don't you run along and find Wildspark." she said as she hugged him before he left to go find Wildspark and pick on her. A few seconds later the femmes heard a few screams and watched as Cobalt raced pasted them with a squirt gun in hand only to be followed by Wildspark, one of his sisters Comet and Breakdown, one of Rhyth's compacticons, they were all wet. It seemed that he caught the group off guard.

"I wouldn't stop if I were you Cobalt, cause when you do I'm covering you in glitter stickers!" threatened Comet and Wildspark also threatened "I'll hold you down while she covers you in stickers, then we are gonna dress you up like a girl!" "and ill get Ky's make make-up and put some on you, u will make a very pretty lil seeker!" said breakdown "NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. The adult femmes watched all this happen and laughed, shaking their heads. "I feel bad for him" said 'Ride "Well he shouldn't have gotten them wet" said Rhyth "that's right, he shouldn't dish it out if he can't take what the girls are gonna do to him afterwards" aqua said agreeing with Rhyth


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: i dont own transformers, im only borrowing them for this story

characters that belong to me in this chapter: Aquaraven, Override, Venomous Nitro (venom), Wildspark belong to me. while Rachel belongs to my friend who was nice enough to lemme borrow her. _

Chapter 5

About two months passed and Prime along with his wife-unit came back feeling better than ever. He had heard everyone buzzing about Hound and Aquaraven, so he decided to go directly to source and see what was going with the two. He walked along the hall till he came to hounds room, and started to go in. Big mistake. He caught the two in the act and quickly left, embarrassed. He wished he wouldn't have done that, he seen them….'knitting' it was bad enough that he hears Starscream and Rachel from time to time but to catch one of his one soldiers…he shuddered and kept walking away. Without realizing where he was going he walked into Starscream. A loud 'KLANK' was heard in the hallway.

"watch where you're going Floptimus!" Starscream shouted "why don't you watch where you're going Bolt Bucket!" Optimus replied and stormed off. Oh boy he wasn't happy about this but if they were happy, who was he to stand in their way? After all he had married Rachel's mother and was quite happy with her. So why couldn't they be happy as well? He decided to seek hound out later in the week and have a chat with him bout it.

A few days later….. "hound, may I have a word?" the leader asked as he caught hound coming out of a training session with Wildspark and a few others. "Sure Prime, what's up?" "I would like to talk to you about your relationship with Aquaraven" hounds spark skipped a beat "s-sure whatever you say Boss Bot" he followed Prime back to his office and sat down after Prime did, he was tapping his fingers together, oh was he ever nervous.

"I know what you two are doing and well since I cant stop you all I ask that you are careful" Optimus said. "you know about us? Well we are careful, and we haven't bonded yet, even though I did ask her to be my sparkmate" he admitted. "I take it she said yes?" "yes she did and we honestly couldn't be happier." he said with such a big smile as he looked at his leader. "that's good to hear, so are there any sparklings I should know about?" Prime asked as he remembered the little stunt Venom and Override pulled not too long ago. Hounds face almost turned as red as the paint on his leader when he heard the question "oh no one…..yet. We want to wait awhile before something like that and we wanted to talk to you, both of us, about that when we are ready"

Hearing this the Autobot leader relaxed greatly and smiled "that's good to hear, when you are ready my door is always open. All I ask is that you tell me that you are ready for that kind of thing." "yes sir, we will let you, ah, know" he said still nervous/embarrassed. Prime dismissed him and Hound couldn't get out of there quick enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: i dont own transformers, im only borrowing them for this story

characters that belong to me in this chapter: Aquaraven, Vector n Tracer belong to me

Chapter 6

Not too long after that, about a month or so, Hound went over to his mate and hugged her tightly "I've been thinking my sweet Raven, lets bond and have a sparkling or two" "A-are you sure my love?" "Yes, "I've never been more sure about something, other than when I asked you to be my mate" he said proudly and held her close. "alright hunny lets do it." she said ever so happily before kissing him lightly. Hound returned her kiss and smiled at her "ok we must go speak with Prime and let him know" They went to Prime's office and went in after he said it was ok. They discussed it and after a few hours, Prime caved and allowed them to do it. Aqua was so happy she, without thinking, went over and hugged Optimus. Well that got a look of 'what in the name of Primus?' from him and a small chuckle. "oh thank you Boss Bot! thank you!" she said as she let him go and went back over to her mate. Hound hugged her tightly and smiled at their leader, thanking him as well.

They rushed out of his office quickly and left the base so that they may be alone for awhile. They were so happy that as soon as they got far enough in the woods, hound pounced on his mate, kissing her passionately. She returned his kiss with equal passion and held him close. They continued their kiss as they rolled around for a bit before they stopped, Aqua on top. She looked down at him, smiling while giggling softly. "I love you hound, with all my spark" she whispered in his ear "I love you too Aquaraven" he replied. They bonded, but only after having some fun and stayed out for awhile, just enjoying everything.

They returned back to base as the sun went down. They went to see Wheeljack, who seemed to know what they want. He looked at them, fins flashing brightly "I know what you two want, Prime already told me. Two right? I take it you already bonded?" he asked. "yes we did" they both replied at the same time, which only made Hound pull his mate closer to him "Is there anything specific you would like? One of each? Or both the same?" they looked at each other and nodded. "One of each" Aqua said happily "alright I think I can manage to make both" he said with a light chuckle as his fins flashed. They explained what they wanted while Wheeljack listened, he was more than happy to help them. They couldn't help but smile the entire time.

After they got done talking to him and giving him what was needed; mainly pieces of there sparks, they thanked him, and left smiling. They had to wait awhile but to them it was worth it, they were going to have sparklings, one girl and one boy. "I was thinking of names for them." said Aqua "oh what kind of names did you have in mind?" he asked "I was think of Vector for a boy and Tracer for a girl, what do you think?" she asked as they went to the recreation room "I think they are perfect names hun, just perfect" he said as they sat down next to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the lambo twins. "what are you two so happy about?" asked Sideswipe "it's a surprise!" Hound said "they probably finally bonded" said Sunstreaker "that's part of it" Aqua said "You have Wheeljack making you sparklings?" said Mirage as he walked in "Damn how did you know!" Hound whined "I was only taking a guess I didn't actually think it was true!" Mirage said

"There's gonna be sparklings running around, great just what we need" Sunstreaker said as he and Mirage started playing a video game. "oh don't act so happy Sunny, having the sparklings around will be great!" Aqua said "Oh oh, can I watch them please? I promise to take good care of them!" asked Sideswipe. "I will think about ok? Just don't teach them anything bad and we will let you" hound said "Ok I wouldn't teach them anything bad, I swear to Primus!" he said as he raised his right servo to help his cause. Hound and Aqua laughed and smiled "someone should tell the others, we don't want everyone else freaking out" said Aqua "don't worry the rest will find out soon enough. However since the three of you know as well as Prime and Wheeljack, we would like to be the ones to tell the others, got it?" Hound said/asked "Fine" the three said together.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: i dont own transformers im only borrowing them for the story

characters in this chapter that belong to me: Kyra, Jacob, Aquaraven, Override, Megan belong to me

Chapter 7

A month later…..

"Aqua! Aqua!" Ky came rushing up to her, since it was her turn to guard the organic again. "what is Kyra?" she asked "I need you to take me to Gotham! My sister Ace, err I mean Megan called me. She needs help, it seems she was kicked out of school again and rather than have her get beat by dad again, Jacob and I are gonna take her in. At least since she will be here with us I can spend time with her, take care of her and have extra help with the baby." Kyra said softly "alright hop in and we will go get her and how is your husband doing? How's Jacob doing with the baby?" she asked as Kyra got in. "oh he's fine and he's great with the baby, as soon as I say I'm tired or need a break he's right there. I don't even have to ask him to help, if he hears the baby crying or fussing before I do, he's right there. He loves Nathaniel so much and loves to spend with him. Its so cute to watch, like last night, the baby fell asleep on Jacob and a few minutes later Jacob fell asleep as well! It was so cute to watch them! He's such a proud father!" "Awww that is so sweet! tell me who does the baby looks like?" aqua said/asked "he looks like Jacob, but he's got black hair with green streaks in it. And has deep blue eyes like us" "he sounds so cute" she said as they started to make their way to Gotham.

They reached Gotham in a few hours and pulled up to Megan's schools. "ill be back with Megan" Kyra said as she got out and went into the school "Kyra!" Megan yelled as she seen her come in. "go get in the car sis, ill be out in a few ok?" "ok, where's my nephew at? Did you bring him?" Megan had to ask, she loved her nephew a lot. "no sweetie Jacobs watching him but when we get back you can watch him all you want" "yay!" Megan took off and climbed in the jeep. A few minutes later Ky came out and got in "am I in trouble?" "no you're not" "ok". there was an awkward silence on the way home aqua couldn't take it anymore. "Hound and I are gonna have twins!" "OMG Aqua I'm so happy for you! What are you having? Two boys? Two girls? One of each?" asked Kyra "one of each" aqua said proudly "Aqua I'm happy for you!" said Megan "thanks girls that means a lot coming from you two."

They returned back to the reservation where Kyra lived with her husband and son. As the girls got out a call into aqua's private line "Hound slow down, sweetie calm down, now explain slowly just what has you so worked up like this" she said as the girls looked at her, while hound was on the other end unable to contain his joy and was talking almost as fast as Blurr. Meanwhile Jacob came out to greet them with the baby. "what's got her so worked up?" Jacob asked as he kissed his wife and tussled Megan's hair "I dunno can I hold the baby please?" Megan asked nicely "ok but be careful" said Jacob as he and Megan walked in the house. Jacob returned and stood by his wife, wrapping his arms around her and asked her the same thing "oh I dunno prolly the fact that she is having twins soon" "I don't even wanna know how that's possible but if she's happy about it then more power to her" "I don't know either and yea she deserves to be happy."

"Guys I have to go, I cant explain right now. Override will be here shortly to watch over you" aqua said before taking off like a bat outta hell back to the base. Once she got there she transformed quickly and raced inside, looking for her mate. "Hound! Where are they where are they?" she asked as she found him. "easy my lil raven easy, Wheeljack is waiting for us in the lab, just relax. We can go see him now." Aquaraven nodded and held her mates servo tightly, she was excited and nervous, so was Hound. They walked into the lab and saw their twins sitting on the table as Wheeljack was getting ready to bring them online. "You're just in time, I was getting ready to bring them online." said the inventor as his fins flashed his version of a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: i dont own transformers im only borrowing them for the story

characters in this chapter that belong to me: Aquaraven, Vector and Tracer belong to me. while rachels grandmother belongs to my friend who let me borrow her for the story

Chapter 8

The couple smiled and watched as he brought the twins online. They were small, well what was considered small by the Autobots, infants so to speak. The twins optics flickered on and they started to move around some as well as look around. Vector chirped softly as he looked around before grabbing his twins servo, letting her know it was ok. Tracer chirped happily as she too looked around. As she looked around she saw Aqua and Hound. She let go of her brothers servo and reached out for them making tiny grabbing motions with her servos. Hound came over to her and picked her up gently, craddling her in his arms while Vector practically jumped into Aqua's arms when she came over to him, which made her smile and craddle him closely. "your gonna be the dare devil aren't you Vector?" she asked the tan and blue sparkling in her arms who chirped happily as his reply.

"thank you Wheeljack, you don't know how much this means to us" hound said as he looked down at the green and tan sparkling in his arms who was trying to snuggle as close as she could get to her father. "Anytime I'm just glad to see you both happy." he said happily "it was a pleasure. Now they need to go see Ratchet so off you go" Aqua went over and hugged the inventor bot "thank you Wheeljack" she gave him a quick peck on his cheek plate and walked out after Hound did, leaving him blushing. "look at them, they are just so precious." said Hound as Tracer chirped happily while trying to get a look at her twin in her mothers arms before giving up and once again snuggling against Hound. "yea they are aren't they?" she replied as Vector fell asleep in her arms, sucking his thumb, and she ran a digit down his cheek plate. They made their way to the med bay and went in "I'm busy what is it?" Ratchet said without looking up "Wheeljack sent us down here" Aqua said softly "he did, did he?" he said and turned to face them, dropping the wrench that he was holding as a look of shock appeared on his face. "Are those sparklings? Wheeljack made more?" "With Prime's permission this time, they are our sparklings" Hound said proudly "We wanted them and we got them."

Ratchet shook his head and sighed "alright set them down and ill take a look at them" once they placed them down Ratchet took a look them "well he did an excellent job on them, what are their names if u don't mind me asking" "Tracer and Vector" said Aqua "Tracer is our lil femme and Vector is our mechling" Ratchet continued to look over them when Tracer grabbed onto the protrusions on his head and chirped softly. "we'll have none of that lil missy" Ratchet scolded gently and got her to let go. Vector who was asleep up until now chirped loudly as he woke, and tried to make a break for it until his sister grabbed his servo, and started chirping letting him know what was going on. He looked at the doc bot and cringed. "oh lil one he's not gonna hurt you" hound said softly. Hearing this he relaxed and sat still looking at Hound. "well they are in perfect condition and they are free to go now" Aqua walked over and picked them up and the sparklings snuggled against her, chirping to each other happily. "thanks Ratchet" they said and left smiling.

Meanwhile in Primes office...

"I don't care Prime! It's YOUR turn to go shopping for that wretched woman!" Megatron said. "Fine but YOU'RE delivering them to her!" he replied. They were fighting over who would shop and take the groceries to Rachel's grandmother. The happy couple knocked on Primes door, unaware that someone was already in there, however Prime was more than happy to yell "come in." "Hey Prime we just wanted to…" Aqua stopped when she seen Megatron and looked at Optimus "Are we interrupting something? We can come back later." "oh look sparklings, two more minds for me to corrupt" Megatron said with a smirk "I don't think so tin can" Hound said protectively as he stepped in front of his family "Prime call of your dog before I put him to sleep" "Easy Hound, Megatron was just leaving" the Autobot leader said. Upon hearing that Megatron grumbled and left the room, muttering to himself about how there are too many sparklings running around.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: i dont own transformers im only borrowing them for the story

characters in this chapter that belong to me: Aquaraven, Vector and Tracer belong to me

Chapter 9

"So what can I do for you guys?" asked Optimus "we just wanted to thank you again for letting us have sparklings." Hound said as he moved and took the mechling from his mate and started walk away "May I see them please?" Busted. Did they really think that they could get away without Prime wanting to see them? "Of course you can!" Aqua beamed. She turned and walked over to his desk, leaning down some she placed Tracer on his desk. Prime looked at the lil femme in front of him and watched as Hound sat Vector down. The twins hugged each other before turning their attention to the big bot that was looking at them. "why hello lil ones" the leader said and leaned down to look at them. They blinked and stared at him.

The femme decided that she was gonna crawl over to him to get a better look. Once there she stood up and reached a tiny servo out to touch Prime's facemask while her brother crawled a bit too far and started to fall off the desk. Optimus quickly grabbed him and chuckled. Vector chirpped loudly and let out a low whistle as if to say he was a bit scared. "its ok, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just a big teddy bear" he said. They looked at him and the tiny femme started to walk over closer and stand next to her brother, seeing her do this Prime scooped her up and held her as well. They both chirpped and one was happy to look at glass panels on Primes chest while the other climbed up higher to perch on his shoulder. Tracer cooed and whistled softly as she played with primes free servo now, making the leader melt even more.

Both Hound and Aqua watched and laughed softly "they seem to like you Boss Bot" Hound said. "it would seem so, I must be a fun jungle gym to them" he said as Vector climbed higher to stand on his shoulder trying to look out over everything, Prime kept his servo on him to keep him from falling. All of a sudden the door to his office was opened and in walked Prowl, who immediately let out a sigh letting them know he wasn't pleased with what was going on. "excuse me sir but shouldn't you be working instead of playing with sparklings? And just who do they belong to?" Prime gently reached up and got the mechling down. "oh lighten up Prowl, and they belong to Hound and Aquaraven" he sat the mechling on the desk and did the same with tiny femme.

Prowl arched an optic rim when he heard this, and rolled his optics. "I see, well then shouldn't they be getting ready for a recharge soon? Assuming that they just came online today that is" "I hate to admit it but he's right they do need to recharge, they can play meet and greet later" Aqua said as she took note of the sparklings yawning. Hound nodded and walked over to get them, and gave them to Aqua. They chirpped and whistled loudly as he picked them up, letting him know that they weren't happy with that idea. Prowl just watched this, a bit amused at how the twins where trying to fight sleep. He chuckled when they gave in and fell asleep holding each other. They left with them, and bumped into Jazz, who couldn't help but melt into an even bigger mess than Prime did. He looked at them before warning them that things are a bit outta hand in the recreation room if they were going that way. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you two, it seems Sunny and Mirage are fighting over something so yea just giving you guys a heads up. They are so adorable." "thanks Jazz, if u can wait till tomorrow u can meet them when they are awake" aqua said and carefully shifted her mechling in her arms. "I'm cool with that" he said


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: i dont own transformers im only borrowing them for the story

characters in this chapter that belong to me: Aquaraven, Override, Wildspark, Tracer and Vector belong to me. Rhyth and Breakdown belong to my friend

Note* this wasp is not related to the one from the transformers my ex came up with this one while we were on the fone and gave me permission to use it

Chapter 10

The next day after everyone was up, they took the twins to the Rec room for a day of meet and greet. Vector and Tracer where running around chasing each other chirping and whistling happy. Rhyth, Breakdown and Override with Wildspark and her mech Wasp were the first to arrive. "Oh they are so cute!" Wildspark and Breakdown said at the same time, which made Wasp roll his optics. "the answer is no" Wasp said when his femme looked over to him "we are both too young for that and I don't think Override wants that for u right now." he said softly. The twins ran over to Rhyth and Override, making grabbing motions with their servos. The femmes picked them up and showered them with attention, which the sparklings just loved. " They are so friendly! So tell me Aqua, what's it like it be a mother of two sweet lil sparklings?" Rhyth asked "its amazing Rhyth, its better than I could've imagined!" she replied before Hound chimed in "its great to know that we have family to take care of now. We have never been more happy about something." "well that's good, I feel the same way about mine." said 'Ride about her own family.

"Aqua can I watch them please?" asked Breakdown, who looked up at the femme with the cutest smile she could give. "of course you can, sweetie. Anytime you like" "thank you!" she rushed off to tell Wildspark, who seemed to slip out of the room along with her mech when now one was watching. After a few minutes Jazz, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came in followed by Mirage and Chromia. Chromia rushed over to where the other femmes were and started to shower Tracer and Vector with even more attention. "Oh look at them! They are the cutest little things ever! Who's who? They are so cute!" Chromia said/asked happily "Tracer, the one Rhyth is holding is our lil girl, and she is Daddy's little girl. Vector is the one 'Ride is holding is our lil guy, he's my little boy." Upon hearing their names the sparklings looked around and saw that there were new bots to play with, they cooed and whistled happily. Vector, feeling very brave decided that he was he was gonna jump from Override's arms into Chromia's "Whoa there! Are you trying to give us a spark attack lil guy?" he chirpped happily once she caught him and held in her arms. Tracer wanted down so Rhyth put her down and she immediately rushed over to Hound and crashed into his leg, but he didn't notice her at first till she let out a loud squeaking noise. He reached down and picked her up, smiling.

"where's the other sparkling?" Sideswiped asked excitedly as he seen Tracer. "The femmes have him over there" Hound said "I wouldn't go over there just yet, trust me." Jazz decided he was gonna chime in "ok so tell me which one has who's coloring and who takes after who?" "Well Vector has Aqua's blue color with tan where she's black. He's very adventurous like her and he's a bit of a dare devil. And Tracer here, well u can see who she takes after. But as for the personalities, we're not sure just yet" Hound said proudly as the tiny femme climbed up and hugged his neck tightly. Jazz smiled when she looked over at him and reached for him, he took her and gently craddled her against him "hey there lil momma, aren't you the cutest femme ever" he said as she looked up at him her optics wide as he spoke. "I wanna see! I wanna see!" Sideswipe said as he dragged Sunstreaker with him. "she's so tiny and cute!" said Sideswipe. "I will admit, she is kinda cute looking" Sunstreaker said as he looked at the tiny femme before walking over to see the other, then left after he went to check out Vector. "She is adorable! Absolutely adorable!" Mirage gushed. "I didn't think that they would be such a handful though." Hound said "don't let their cute looks fool you. They are sneaky"


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: i dont own transformers im only borrowing them for the story

characters in this chapter that belong to me: Aquaraven, Tracer, Vector, Kyra, Override. while Rachel belongs to my friend.

_well this is the end of the story. thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed!_

Chapter 11

"What do you mean sneaky?" asked both Mirage and Sideswipe "Just what I said, they are sneaky, especially her, she will run off if you're not careful" hound motioned to the femme who was now trying to get free and go to Sideswipe, who was more than happy to take her. Meanwhile Vector grew restless and wanted to go over to where is his sister was. Chromia noticed this and took him over to see the others, and handed him off to Mirage. "So this is the little dare devil huh." he said as he looked at the mechling in his arms. "Yea that's him" Aqua said as the other femmes left "he likes to jump from place to place." "well now I'll have to keep my optics on him" he replied. The tiny mechling was more than content in Mirages arms. The twins were chirpping happily to each other while the adult bots talked. "I still cant believe Prime gave you guys the ok to have them" Jazz said "Yes neither can I" said a familiar voice. It was Prowl, he snuck into the room when no one was watching. Everyone looked over when he spoke, however the twins decided that it was much safer to hide from the new bot than look at him.

He walked over to them and looked at the sparklings with a soft smile. "It would seem that they want to be shy now, hmmm what happened to the friendly lil things I saw last night?" he said as he reached out to run a digit down Tracers arm gently which made her chirp loudly and look at him. She blinked as she looked over at her twin now and let out a series of chirps n whistles, letting him know that it was going on. Vector looked over at her then Prowl letting a low whistle and a few chirps out, almost as warning aimed at Prowl. Prowl chuckled and smiled. "Don't worry I wont hurt her, I promise." he gently took her from Sideswipe. She chirpped loudly as he brought her up closer to look at her. "Well you are very cute lil missy, ill give ya that." he held her gently against him and turned his attention to Vector "I suppose you want to be with her?" he asked as he held out a servo to him. The mechling was about to swat it away when he seen that his sister was fine and decided that he wanted to join her, so he jumped. Prowl caught him quickly and frowned. "I see what you mean by him liking to jump" Mirage said "He will be a handful as he gets older." Prowl commented.

After a few hours the twins, who were still in Prowls arms, yawned. "I think we better get them to bed." Aqua said as she saw them yawn. "Yeah they had a lot of excitement today" replied Hound. They each took one of the twins and smiled as little ones curled up against them. "They are sweet little things" Mirage said and Prowl agreed. "Well time to go lil ones so wave bye to everyone" The twins waved and curled closer to their parents. "We'll see you later guys." Aqua said as she and Hound left. "Well that went well don't you think my sweet raven?" Hound asked as they walked down the hall "Yeah. I thought that Vector was gonna hit Prowl for a minute there, but he didn't. They seem to have a special bond already. They do ok when they're apart from each other but as soon as they see each other they have to be together." "I noticed that as well, maybe its because they are just sparklings and they are trying to comfort each other when they are scared? Or it could be because they are brother and sister? I noticed that he's protective of her." "Yeah, I can see him being like that with her when they are older." She said as they made it back to their room and went in. "Now comes the fun part, getting them to sleep." About an hour of chasing them around the room, Hound and Aqua managed to get their sparklings to go to sleep. "Well they are finally asleep." Hound remarked as he sat down in a chair while Aqua leaned against the wall "You have to admit that was kinda fun chasing them though" she said.

The for the next few days they played meet and greet with the others. Even Blurr was excited about them! "WellNowAren'tTheyTheTiniestAutobotsI'veEverSeen!" Blurr paused for a minute before continuing "!" Poor Vector and Tracer looked at Blurr with wide optics as they tried, and failed to, understand him. The ones who gushed over them the most was Ky and Rachel. Ky showed up when she heard from Override about them and Rachel well she lived there. "AWWWWW! Congrats you two! I'm so happy for you both!" "they are just precious!" the organics said. As the day wore on everyone greeted the new additions and gushed over how tiny and cute they were. To everyone's surprise Sunstreaker and Bumblebee, who just got to meet the sparklings, enjoyed being with them the most. Tracer took to Bee shortly after seeing him and threw a fit when Aqua went to take her from him and Vector was so content in Sunstreaker's arms that he too threw a fit when Hound went to take him. The two mechs loved spending time with them so they offered to watch them for the rest of the day so that Hound and Aqua could rest for awhile and recharge. The proud and very happy couple rushed off for some peace and quiet, and many an adventure or two.


End file.
